Another Doomed Romance
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: Four years after the events of POTO, Raoul's disobedient sister, Paulette falls in love with his mortal enemy, and that is only the beginning of a series of unfortunate events...IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The de Chagny Household

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The de Chagny family was aomgn the most respected bloodlines in all of Paris. Many of its members became part of the French military and received the highest honors. Here are a few of the de Chagnys

Count Philbert de Chagny- Was a noble head of the family, but unfortunately was killed by a theif

Countess Marie de Chagny- A noble woman, who died in giving birth to her daughter, Paulette.

Count Philippe de Chagny- The eldest son of Philbert and Marie, old-fashioned and very strict. Killed by the Phantom.

Raoul Vicomte de Chagny- The middle de Chagny. Modern and life-loving, Raoul married Christine Daae, the lovely soprano of the Paris Opera. (Now Count)

Christine Vicomtesss de Chagny- Married to Raoul, and once the star of the Paris Opera. (Now Countess)

Paulette Vicomtess de Chagny- the youngest child of Philbert and Marie. Like Raoul, she does not care for the old fashioned ways as drilled by her brother, Philippe.

The de Chagny Residence, 1885

It was a beautiful summer day at the de Chagy residence. There was a cool breeze that relieved the family of burning heat. Raoul and Christine were on the porch, enjoying the fresh air.

"Now I can understand why Philippe was outside all the time. He just adored the fresh air!" Raoul stated.

"Indeed." Christine replied. "It is a lovely day."

Meanwhile, in the tea room, Paulette and her good friend Nicole, were discussing some "serious" matters of gossip.

"Did you hear that Counr Schmellawful is engaged to that wench Simone?" Paulette told Nicole.

"Really? Well, that doesn't surprise me." Nicole simply stated.

"Why is that?" Paulette asked Nicole.

"Because, Schmellawful has one of the largest estates in all of Paris. He has been dying to find a way to produce an heir to his legacy."

"Of course he'll be disapointed if that child turns out to be a girl."

"Well, it would only be worth tolerating her if the child does turn out to be a boy."

Paulette rolled her eyes. "Men are such pigs. They will divorce you if you produce a girl, and they'll curse you if you create a still born. It gets rather annoying."

Nicole sighed. "That's just the way things are."

"Ha! If things were the way women wanted, then there would be no desire for heirs and dynasties, but for love and compasssion."

"Well Paulette, it is not like that. Speaking of which, has Count Jean Cocteau asked for you hand yet?"

Paulette frowned. "Yes. He does it everyday, and my answer is always the same. NO!"

"But why? You can live comfortably and have a handsome husband."

"But he is a bastard!"

"Paulette! He's your brother's closest friend!"

"Don't remind me of him right now. Ever since Philippe was killed by some weirdo, Raoul has become just like him; old-fashioned and annoying! Not to mention that Count Cocteau has several mistresses."

"Well thats a rumor, and your brother is the head of the household. Plus a unification between the de Chagnys and the Cocteaus will be very beneficial."

"Yes, but I will not benefit in terms of love."

"Alas, you are right Paulette." Nicole admitted.

"Well, Nicole, you do speak the truth. How's Leon?"

"He's fine. I can't believe I am going to be vicomtess Leroy in three months!"

"I can hardly believe it myself." Paulette smiled.

"Well, I must be leaving its nearly half past one, and it takes a while to my mother's."

"Tell her I said hello." Paulette asked.

"Will do! Take care now!"

Paulette smiled as Nicole left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lost Child

By: PittsBurghFuzz

On a cold winter night, a woman was running throught the streets of Paris, holding a child in her arms. She abandoned the poor thing, and left it on the church steps.

An old nun open the door and found the child. Oddly enough, the child's face was covered by the sheet. The old woman lifted the veil and saw that half of the child's face was disfigured! The nun was alarmed, but she knew what she needed to do. For the first ten years of the child's life, she cared for him as if she were her own. The boy's name was Erik. He had a gift, and passion for music, architecture, and even magic.

One day, however, the child knew that church members were startinf rumors that the nun was unfaithful to God, and gave birth to this unholy monster. So, he decided to leave, thinking it was best for him to go.

Then, Erik had a strange journey. Erik became a circus freak, an apprentice to a master builder, a member of the trecherous court of Persia, and finally, helped build the Paris Opera, where he finally found a home in its dark cellars.

And as we all know, Erik fell in love with Christine, a young soprano. However, one man stood in his way: Raoul! If Raoul were nonexistent, perhaps Christine would have been his.

Four years later, Erik found himself on top of his beloved home, gazing at the stars. Erik had spent the last four years trying to rebuilt his beloved lair. The mob had destroyed almost eveything in tha lair, with the exception of Erik's mask, and Persian Monkey, oddly enough. Erik thought he could never get over Christine. However, in the last four years, Erik became almosst neautral to the subject. Erik had watched Christine and Raoul walked through the streets of Paris many time, and after a while it got boring to him. Every now and again he would think about his Angel of Music, but besides those thoughts, he could finally let Christine go, which lifted a lot of strain from his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Count Jean Cocteau

By: PittsBurghFuzz

**A/N: By the way, Jean Cocteau in real life was a poet who directed the 1946 French film version of "Beauty and the Beast" Thought you might wanna know... **

One afternoon, the "Don Juan" of all the counts in Paris was at a street corner, reading the newspaper. Jean wanted to buy tickets to see "Don Juan Triumphant", but the show was sold out, and the next morning he heard about the chandelier tragedy, Christine Daae, his good friend Raoul, and the third member of this strange love triangle. While the Phantom was the talk of Paris for a month after the "accident", the Opera Ghost quickly faded back into legend.

Cocteau needed an heir to his legacy. Cocteau's father died when he was a mere boy. Cocteau's best friend was Raoul de Chagny. Both boys had lost a mother because of childbirth, so they were fast friends. Cocteau was almost a selfmade man. When he became an adult, Cocteau abandoned his father's estate, and recreated his image as a rugged individual. Cocteau had set up a building company that helped Garnier construct the Paris Opera. However, even long before that, Jean's company was swimming in wealth. Jean did return to claim his father's estate and easily became the richest man in France.

Cocteau's true desire, however, was always Paulette. Paulette was the first girl he ever met, and from the moment they met, Jean knew he had to have her. However, over the years, he did gather several mistresses. Drinking his coffee, Cocteau closed his eyes, and appreciated the lovely day.

At the de Chagny house, Christine and Raoul were getting ready to meet with Cocteau.

"Paulette, are you coming?" Raoul asked.

"No thanks Raoul." Paulette yelled back.

Raoul and Christine left the estate, and Paulette was by herself.

Paulette decided to use her time to explore. The first stop was Christine and Raoul's bedroom. Paulette noticed the small red scarf from so many years ago. Paulette moved towards Christine's dresser, which had some interesting finds. Paulette found a silver pin, which was in the image of an angel holding a harp. Behind it, there was an inscription.

_To my Angel of Music_

_Love, Erik_

Paulette wanted to know who her sister-in-law was asscociated with. More importantly, who this "Erik" character was.

While Christine and Raoul were walking to meet Cocteau, they passed the colossal Paris Opera, and Christine could not help but look at it.

"Cocteau!" Raoul shouted.

"Raoul! How are you?" Jean asked.

"Not too bad. Yourself?" Raoul asked.

"Meh, alright. Vicomtess, how are you this fine day?" Cocteau asked.

"I am well, thank you count." Christine replied.

The three of them sat down at Cocteau's table.

"How have you been occupying yourself lately?" Raoul asked.

"Not really doing much lately. Just filling my time with some small projects in France."

"I see the Opera House is starting reconstruction." Christine pointed out.

"Oh yes. We have received funding from a most generous Mr. Y!"

"I have never heard of him." Raoul admitted.

"He is rather mysterious, writing in notes and things."

Christine gulped, but the two men didn't notice.

"Well that is something to lok forward to." Raoul said.

"Indeed. How is Paulette doing?" Jean asked.

"She's fine. Just as restless and rebelious as ever."

Christine knew damn well who this "Mr.Y" figure was. Christine was surprised that her husband hadn't caught on.

Back at the de Chagny residence, Paulette was still pondering about this "Angel of Music". Paulette decided to ask the head maid of the house, Lucia. 

"Lucia, do you know of any man named Erik?"

Lucia looked like a wild animal when Paulette said the name. Then the old woman recomposed herself.

"I'm sorry vicomtess. I do not know who this Erik is." Lucia told Paulette.

"Can you ask Charles to take me to the Opera House?"

"Yes vicomtess."

Paulette walked outside and entered the carriage.

"To the Opera Charles."

"Yes vicomtess." Charles replied.

Paulette sat in the carriage with the small pin in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Opera Visit

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Paulette exited the carriage, at gazed at the opulent Paris Opera. Although it was in need of repair, the building still carried a feel of magnificence. Paulette noticed Cocteau's workers rebuilding the Opera, remembering that Cocteau was highly influencial when the building was first set in stone.

"I need to find a way around those darn workers!" Paulette said to herself.

Paulette then saw Cocteau with Raoul and Christine, walking on another nearby street. Paulette ran with lightning speed to a unmarked entrance. Paulette could not bear another marriage proposal by Jean, or another lecture by Raoul. Once Paulette was inside, she observed what was formerly a hall of dressing rooms. It was a very long hallway, but Paulette decided to walk on anyway.

Paulette remembered her brother saying that Christine's dressing room was at the very end of the hallway, almost isolated from the other cast members. It took Paulette literally two minutes to finally arrive at Christine's dressing room. The door had a cute "Ms. Christine Daae" sign on it. When Paulette opened the door, she saw a dead bouquet of flowers, probably once beautiful. Her attention drifted to the little desk in the dressing room. There was a closed note on the desk, so Paulette picked it up, and opened it.

It read:

_Dear Christine,_

_Please don't do **Don Juan **tonight! I beg of you! We have known each other since childhood, and I don't want you to get yourself hurt. I could never forgive myself if that bastard hurt you._

_Love,_

_Raoul_

This confirmed Paulette's suspicions that this "Angel of Music" character was real in some way, and Raoul certainly didn't care for this fellow.

Paulette's attention went towards the mirror. The body-length mirror appeared to be very dusty. Paulette walked towards the mirror, and dusted it off, slightly. After lightly tapping the glass, our heroine realized that there was something more than glass behind the mirror. It was hollow! Paulette was searching for a way to open the mirror.

"Damn! I can't find the lever!" Paulette said to herself, in the search for the mirror's opening device.

Paulette stomped her feet on the floor, then heard a sliding noise. This made the vicomtess jump. The mirror was slowly, but surely, revealing its true self!

Paulette stared at the open entrance for several minutes. She didn't know whether to enter or not. However, Paulette's curiosity got the better of her, and a mysterious force pulled her in.

The dark walls had arms, holding web-covered candelabras. The path grew, darker and darker, until Paulette entered a winding staircase.

"Odd." Paulette commented.

Paulette descended the dimly lit staircase, with justified caution.

Then a trap door opened. Paulette noticed quickly, and was able to dodge this unforeseen adversary.

"That was close."

After the tedious staircase, Paulette saw a gondola.

"A boat? Very strange, I feel as if I'm on the river Styx."

Paulette stepped onto the gondola, and took note of its sinister appearance. There was a lantern on the bow, and the lantern was in the shape of a skull. The boat itself was painted black. Paulette began to row.

After passing by beautiful pieces of stone structure, a gate structure rose, slowly.

"Who goes there?" an ominous voice asked.

Paulette trembled and held her ground.

"Well, who the hell is it?"

"I'm sorry. I was curious, the mirror, the hallway..." Paulette was trying to say.

"Answer my question, who are you?" the voice commanded.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am a ghost!"

"I came looking for Erik."

The voice was silent.

"Well?" Paulette asked with a confused face.

"Erik is dead. He died four years ago, along with that Phantom creep."

"Wait a minute, your the Phantom?"

"Was the Phantom."

"Well, then reveal yourself."

A tall figure came from behind a curtain. The ominous figure wore evening clothes, and his hair was slicked back, appearing to be a wig. The most notable features were deformed lips, and a half white mask.

"Now mademoiselle, who are you?" the Phantom asked.

"My name is Paulette."

"Please enter." the Phantom's hands signaled.

Paulette docked the gondola and approached the Phantom.

"Well, what is it that you require of me?" the Phantom asked.

"Well, I was looking for a man named Erik." Paulette explained.

"You're far too pretty to go down here alone and try to find some loser named Erik. Not to mention, brave. Several men have died at my hands without me even trying." the Phantom grinned.

"Well, I need to know who you are."

"Why? I am just a monster that came and went in legend. You're writing a biography about me?"

"No. Just curious."

"Would you sit down?"

Erik led Paulette to a chair, and Erik sat at a tall, black throne.

"So what do you want to know about Erik?"

"His relations to Christine de Chagny." Paulette stated.

Erik's grin turned straight. "I do not wish to talk about Christine."

"Were you, in love with her?" Paulette asked.

"Sure, why not. I guess it could be love. No, more like lust."

"Well, whatever it was, are you still..."

"No. I have gotten over her. I spend my hours reading and thinking about other things. Christine put a lot of strain on my heart." Erik admitted

"Strain?"

"Yes. Strain. I was content with my underground paradise, until I saw her! I heard her! I knew I needed to posses her, the voice. I had an unhealthy lust for something I could never have. But I have one question?"

"Yes?" Paulette asked.

"How are you related to the countess de Chagny?"

Paulette twiddled her thumbs. "Well, lets just say I..."

"Hold on..." Erik looked at Paulette's face.

"You look like someone I know. What is your family name, Paulette?" Erik asked.

Paulette softly mumbled, "de Chagny."

"What?" the Phantom asked.

"de Chagny." Paulette said louder.

Erik suddenly burst into great laughter.

"Unfortunately, I understand why you are laughing."

"Oh my God. You have the misfortune, to be related to the greatest fop that ever lived? Ha! I'm sorry if I am being offensive."

"No its alright, I don't like him either." Paulette giggled a little.

"Wow! Now that's a plot twist! So, Paulette, you have asked me questions, now it is only fair for you to tell me about yourself."

"Well, I dislike my older brother and my sister-in-law."

"Too old-fashioned and too passive?" Erik asked.

"Exactly! Christine is such a boring character." Paulette complained.

"Oh yes, she is quite boring. Hell I don't know how I tolerated it."

"Neither do I. Anyway, I'm also barraged by several marriage proposals, by the same man." Paulette frowned.

"Well, what's the matter with the poor sap?" Erik asked.

Paulette sighed. "Well, his name is Jean Cocteau."

"Yeah, I am familiar. Go on."

"Well, as you know, he is rich, and my brother thinks a union could be beneficial to both families. But I don't want to marry him! Besides, it is rumored that he has mistresses!"

"That does make things interesting." the Phantom noted.

"What do you think I should do?" Paulette asked.

"Well, frankly. I think you should follow your heart. You only live life once."

"You know, I've only been here for five minutes, and yet I feel like I always known you. Thank you for listening."

"Not at at. I appreciate the company." Erik smiled.

"What time is it?" Paulette asked.

"Oh, its quarter past twelve."

Paulette frowned. "I should be going soon."

"Will you allow me to take you back?"

Paulette nodded. Erik took her small hand and led her to the gondola.

**Sorry if it was too long or if there was too much info, but I felt like writing a long chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An invitation

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The next morning, Paulette could not stop thinking about Erik. In Paulette's eyes, he was such a fascinating figure, but there were so many questions to be answered. Would she ever see him again? What were her true feelings. Well, quite frankly, Paulette was pretty sure she liked Erik. But would that mean anything? Especially considering that Erik has killed several people, and not to mention, Raoul hates Erik with a burning passion.

A knock came from the door.

"What is it?" Paulette asked.

"Its me, Raoul, may I come in?" Raoul asked.

Paulette rolled her eyes. "Come in."

Raoul entered the room, and seemed semi-excited.

"Why are you so, peppy?" Paulette asked.

"Cocteau has a proposal for you!" Raoul told Paulette.

"Dear God, tell him I won't marry him."

"Its not a marriage proposal! Its an invitation to a fundraiser!"

"What makes it so exciting?" Paulette asked.

"Its a masquerade ball!"

"I'll be down there in just a minute."

Paulette slowly, but surely moved down the stairs, awaiting the appearance of Jean.

"Good morning mademoiselle." Jean greeted Paulette, kissing her tiny hand.

"Good morning." Paulette coldly stated, but with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you brother has told you about the masquerade?"

"Indeed. And quite frankly, I think its horribly cruel of you to say that you have no more money for the project."

Jean laughed.

"What's so funny?" Paulette asked.

"Oh nothing, dove. Its just that you think so highly of yourself to believe that I would set this masquerade up just at a snag for you?"

"No. Well..."

Jean laughed. "The truth is, I haven't run out of money. In fact, Mr. Y has been supplying some of the funds. However, the new managers are horribly superstitious." Cocteau explained.

"I see."

"Well, will you accompany me?"

"I...I already have a friend in mind."

"Paulette? Have you finally fallen for someone?"

"No. He's just a friend. However, He doesn't get out too much, and I thought he deserved it."

"Really now? And who is this elusive figure?" Jean asked.

Paulette was thinking. She didn't expect Jean to ask who this mysterious man was.

"He is an ex-earl from England." Paulette told Jean.

"An ex-earl? May I ask how an earl becomes an ex-earl?" Jean asked inquisitively.

"The man defended his honor." Paulette simply stated.

"May I know the name of my rival?" Jean asked.

"Not until the masquerade, which is when?"

"In three days, Paulette, see you then. And this ex-earl of yours." Jean gave a sinister grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Problem

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Erik was on top of the Paris Opera, looking down upon the few people that were still lingering on the streets at that ridiculous hour. Erik liked watching the people bellow him. Although he could never enjoy these pleasures himself, he felt a surrogate joy thanks to the people of Paris. Erik heard of Cocteau's masquerade ball, and wanted to attend the event himself. Unfortunately, there were two things preventing him from attending.

His face.

It would have to be covered up the entire evening. This could arouse suspicion among the guests, and could cost Erik's head.

No Date

Since 1881, Erik had been definitely single, with no relationship prospects. All of the women in his life had reasons for not going with him anyway.

Madame Giry was too old.

Meg Giry= Big mouth.

Christine. Well, if the reader doesn't know this one, they should punjab themselves.

Then, Erik's dark mind had a bright flicker.

The de Chagny Girl! Paulette!

Yes! Why hadn't he thought of it! This party was sponsored by Cocteau, and it would be a perfect way to get at the pitiful lover.

But how could Erik disguise himself, without giving it away that he was once the Phantom.

Well, he had three days, several gallons of coffee, and a determined mindset to accomplish the task.

Erik remembered his Red Death mask.

Of course there was no way Erik would wear it, but he remembered the mouth mechanism. It was able to move according to the wearer's jaw movements. If Erik could only perfect it.

Then Erik decided to scrap the idea, because it was not practical enough. Erik continued to think until he saw a metal box. It was labeled "LC". Erik opened the box and found some odd tools. Erik grinned at the thought of what he was going to do.

"Yes, I could easily use this makeup to cover the undesired part of my face!" Erik said to himself.

Paulette was in Paris that evening, because she promised to visit Nicole and her fiance, but the two had to cancel. Paulette decided to visit the Opera.

When Paulette finally arrived, there was a strange laugh. It didn't sound like Erik.

"Excuse me, who is there?"

"It is I Erik." the voice said again.

"I'm serious."

"Fortunately, so am I." the voice told Paulette.

Come out.

The man came out.

"Erik, what did you do with your mask?" Paulette asked in shock.

"Oh this? A simple process, I guarantee you." Erik resumed to his normal voice.

"The other half of your face is fine." Paulette said.

Erik frowned a bit, for he knew Paulette did not know of the real face behind the mask.

"No my dear, this is not my real face, unfortunately."

"Oh, then you did that yourself?"

"Yes."

"But won't people recognize you because of the other half of your face?"

"Keen observation Paulette. However, lets think about something here. What part of my face do you look at?"

"Your mask."

"Exactly. They don't remember the man, only the monster! What can I do for you?" Erik asked.

"Well, I am sure you heard of Cocteau's ball."

"Indeed. Thus the facade." Erik said pointing to his face.

"I need someone to accompany me. You know, as a friend."

"Of course. What shall I play?"

"Well, I told Jean that my 'chaperone' was an ex-earl of England who defended his honor."

"Oh, I like it! Did you find me a good name?" Erik asked, as giddy as a five year old.

"Well, no. I haven't gotten that far, yet." Paulette admitted.

"I have an idea. I will create a fake name. For the ex-earl."

"But why?" Paulette asked.

"Why? Very simple. I am trying to disguise the fact that I am an ex-earl. Unfortunately, you have told him my name, but that is good, for that means there is no way of tracking down how legitimate it is."

"But what if Jean contacts the queen herself? 

"Oh please, the queen had better things to do then discuss ex-earls."

"Like what?"

"Well, like creating ex-earls of course!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Fatalistic Warning...

By: PittsBurghFuzz

_Erik Nightmare Sequence_

_On a cold winter night, a woman was running through the streets of Paris, holding a child in her arms. She abandoned the poor thing, and left it on the church steps..._

_Fade out to black..._

_Fade in to white..._

_Erik found himself in a very odd position Erik was watching a large sheet, with moving images of his lair! It looked like the last time he encountered Christine and the fop, but it was different. Instead of Raoul caught by the punjab lasso, it was Erik himself! In place of the Phantom, was Jean Cocteau! Cocteau had a mad look in his eyes, and was holding Paulette prisoner._

"_Let her go!" Erik begged._

"_If I let her go, you must die Erik!" Cocteau replied._

"_Fine then, if it takes my sad life to save the child, then I shall offer my life."_

_Paulette was bound and gagged onto Erik's throne. She was shaking her head no, and appeared to be saying something._

"_Very well then Erik, see? I let her go!" Jean replied with a sinister smile._

_As Paulette walked towards Erik, the angry mob prevented their reunion._

_"Paulette! Jean, this was never in the deal!" Erik roared._

"_Oh Erik. Your certainly an endangered species aren't you? Well, soon this mob and myself will crush your last moments of freedom."_

_Of all people, Raoul showed up._

"_Raoul! I know we have had our differences, but your sister is..."_

_Raoul took off Erik's mask and punched him in the disfigure side of the face._

"_Raoul! Your sister in danger! The angry mob will..."_

"_My hatred for you is more intense than any love I have." Raoul coldly stated. "Besides, she is now a disgrace to the de Chagny name."_

"_What are you talking about?" Erik asked._

_Raoul punched Erik again._

"_You know damn well what I'm talking about! You were part of it you slimy bastard!" Raoul yelled._

_Another unexpected guest arrived._

"_Who are you?" Erik asked._

_It was an old woman, wearing a cloak._

"_Erik, you must know what you have done." the woman told Erik._

"_But madame, I have no idea what is going on!" Erik told the woman._

_Christine arrived at the scene. The soprano moved towards Erik and felt his face. Christine began to kiss Erik, deeply. However, Erik could not move his body, and he was forced to watch the mob violate Paulette._

"_The ultimate revenge Erik." Jean stated. "I am killing you right now! You are watching the woman you love lose less credibility while you are embraced by the woman who turned you down!_

Finally Erik woke up from this warped nightmare. "It was a dream. Just a dream. That's all it is. A dream."

Nighttime approached, as the guests entered the masquerade. Raoul, Paulette, and Christine were among the first to arrive at this unnecessary, but spectacular event. Raoul and Christine, being as bland as they are, wore the same costumes that they wore at the last masquerade that occurred four years ago. Paulette was wearing a flowing, bold, and sexual red dress, trying to be on the controversial side.

Cocteau, in regular evening clothes, approached the the trio.

"Paulette! Where is your escort?" Jean asked.

"ESCORT! I thought YOU were taking her!" Raoul shouted.

Christine went, "Oh dear..."

"The earl will soon be here." Paulette told the impatient Jean.

"You mean ex-earl." Jean commented.

"Yes, ex-earl."

"Your escort is an ex-earl!" Raoul yelled again. "If I ever meet this fellow I..."

A gloved hand tapped Raoul's shoulders. It was a man with a black mask, and a set of horns. Behind him, was a magnificent black cape.

"Now what were you going to do to me?" the man asked, in his menacing, but British accent.

"Um...You're..." Raoul was dumbfounded.

"Yes Count de Chagny, I am Earl Crawford." the figure offered his hand. The two men shook.

"Earl, may I present my wife, Countess Christine de Chagny."

The figure in black gently kissed Christine's hand.

"You must be the host of this party, Cocteau, right?" the figure asked.

"Yes. I am. Well Earl..." Jean went on to say.

"Please, call me Crawford. After all, I'm an ex-earl."

"You look familiar." Raoul commented.

"Who knows. Not every face is unique." Crawford went on and whispered to Paulette, "And unfortunately, there is a fellow who looks like Cocteau."

Paulette couldn't help but laugh at Crawford's joke.

"Well my dear, shall we dance?" Crawford asked Paulette.

"Indeed."

The couple went on to dance and could not help but laugh.

"You were perfect." Paulette told Erik.

"I was fairly sly, wasn't I" Erik said, continuing the Crawford act.

"Still Crawford till the end huh?" Paulette asked, testing Erik.

"What else would I be?" Erik replied.

The two of them smiled and continued to dance.

"My next phase of the plan has begun." Erik told Paulette.

"What is that?" Paulette asked.

"Three days ago, I purchased a small little estate, touched it up a bit, and its under my name."

"But what about the lair?" Paulette asked.

"Well, we can't have you taking secret carriage rides to the Opera, now can we? That would be very odd indeed."

Paulette smiled. "You mean you..."

"Yes Paulette. I need to keep masquerading. This is until Jean Cocteau has lost all hope. All men have breaking points and I think once we've tried, we will never have to worry about Cocteau again."

"Oh Er...I mean Michael." Paulette smiled.

Erik laughed, and gazed into Paulette's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Christine's worries

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The morning after the masked ball, Christine lay sleeping next to Raoul, having unsettling dreams.

_Christine found herself at the Opera House, but without a soul standing. Then, something dangling came from behind. _

_Christine screamed. It was Raoul's dead corpse, hung by the Punjab Lasso. Out of the darkness, stood Erik, with a look of triumph upon his face. Then, from Erik's body, sprouted another Erik, then another, and another, until there were a hundred Eriks on the grand staircase. Then, Christine saw Paulette laughing manically at her. _

Christine woke up from her nightmare and uttered, "Why didn't I let Raoul kill him?"

Paulette stayed at "Michael's" mansion that evening. Erik had even prepared a pretty little room for Paulette to sleep in. After Paulette washed herself, she walked into Erik's study; the pinnacle of his entire home. In the center there was a giant pipe organ, surrounded by several candelabras.

"Good morning." Erik greeted Paulette.

"Good morning Erik," Paulette replied, "what are you composing?"

"Nothing special, just an opera based off of "Frankenstein"."

"Must you always write something sad?" Paulette asked.

Erik laughed. "God knows I can't write comedy."

"Well, I have a perfect idea for a comedy." Paulette said, smiling.

"You do eh?" Erik sounded interested.

"A parody of what happened that night."

Erik grew silent.

"I thought you said you were over Christine?"

"I was, but its too sensitive a topic."

"Oh come on Erik! Its the perfect way to get over her!"

"Perhaps you are right. I'll think about it."

Paulette smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Paulette walked towards Erik and kissed him on the masked cheek. Erik's entire face was covered by his mask.

Paulette sighed. "When will I ever see your face?"

"When the time is right."

"But I want to know the face of my ex-earl."

"But for now, this is his face. You will see the face of Erik someday Paulette, that I promise you."

"Alright."

Paulette looked outside and saw Raoul's carriage.

"Oh my..." Erik said to himself.

"Damit." Paulette yelled.

Raoul knocked on the door. Erik dismounted from his organ, and answered the door.

"Good morning Vicomte." Erik said in his English accent.

"Good morning Crawford. I presume my sister is here?" Raoul asked.

"Indeed she is." Paulette told Raoul.

"Well then Crawford, I hope to see you in the near future."

"Same to you, de Chagny, and you, mademoiselle." Erik took Paulette's hand and pressed his mask's lips onto her hand. Not esthetically pleasing for both of them.

Erik ascended his staircase after Paulette and her brother left. Erik locked his private chamber, in order to secure complete privacy. As Erik sat down in front of the mirror and took off his mask.

"I can't live like this forever," Erik said to himself, "I have to show Paulette eventually."

After dinner at the de Chagny residence, Paulette asked Christine, "What does the Phantom's face look like?"

Christine took a deep breath and told Paulette, "His face is all of the wrong in the world in one, sad, pathetic, and tragic glance. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, that's all."

"I hope you don't try to meet him."

"It would be better than marrying Cocteau."


End file.
